This invention relates generally to replacement parts for automobiles, and more particularly to a lever which is used to replace an original equipment control lever which has broken and is inoperable.
The term "control lever" is used herein to refer to a lever which protrudes through a narrow slot in an automobile dashboard for use in connection with a control function, such as heater, defroster, or temperature level. These levers typically are attached to mechanisms located behind the dashboard which open and close appropriate vents through a network of cables when rotated by the lateral movement of the lever.
A problem arises when an original equipment control lever supplied by the automobile manufacturer breaks away from the mechanism or "rotor plate" behind the dashboard. in some automobiles, and in particular, the model year 1968-1973 Mercedes Benz automobiles, the entire dashboard must be removed in order for the entire unit consisting of the rotor plate and the broken lever to be replaced, since the lever alone is not available from the manufacturer. Even if a lever were available separately, it would be impossible to reattach the lever to the rotor plate without removing the dashboard to gain access to the rotor plate. Removal of the dashboard and replacement of the lever and rotor plate with another original equipmenttype unit is a time-consuming task requiring the labor of a highly-paid mechanic. As a result, the cost of repairing a broken lever is inordinately high in light of the low cost of the small, molded plastic, original equipment lever.
Thus, a need exists for an inexpensively produced replacement control lever which can be quickly and easily attached to the original equipment rotor plate without necessitating removal of the dashboard.